Everything Ends Eventually
by Tornad0Watch
Summary: When Eggman finally goes completely insane, he decides to do anything it takes to be rid of Sonic and to destroy him once and for all. How far will he go, and will the world withstand his merciless onslaught? T for violence and character death.
1. Prologue

**Well, well... I'm actually writing a piece of fanfiction for a change! Finally, after so harshly striking down and sometimes praising other people's work, I put myself on the public stage of this website for all to see with this story to either hate or admire, or perhaps both. **

**For people who are sensitive or just plain fangirlish, I think I should warn you that this fanfiction is going to be quite nice at first. Over time, the plot will thicken. Things will become very dark. Characters are going to die. Lots of them. There will be some romance. I'm not going to tell you what, because I would be ruining the story horribly. No lemons. I'm a crusader against it, and I would never write one.**

**I'm happy with any type of review with this story, honestly. Flame me. Praise me. Try to make it constructive, but I really don't care if you flame as long as you tell me what you don't like in a logical and half sensible way. If you're going to review in all caps and say nothing sensible, don't bother reviewing. **

**All characters will be in character. If you think they're OOC, tell me. There may be one original character. When he comes along, I will be sure to describe him fluently... And most likely, he's just going to get killed right off the bat, basically.**

**Mundane details and notes : **

**Eggman = Robotnik = Eggman. **

**Based off the games. **

**Under Tragedy for a reason**

**No lemons.**

**Sit back and enjoy the story, now! First fanfiction, all that fun stuff. I hope you'll enjoy this. I do not own Sonic or any of his friends. **

Prologue – The Egghead

Eggman grinned as he prepared to initiate the nuclear launch sequence. He had finally gotten that password, after months of work, hacking, and bribing, he had gotten it. The password and plenty of hacking skill was all he needed to get inside the United Federation's mainframe and find the nuclear launch sequence. The nuclear launch sequence would send all of the United Federation's nuclear bombs to different locations around the world. Millions of innocent people would die, everyone would blame the Federation, and he, Eggman, would swoop in during the chaos and claim the world for himself. He chuckled darkly as he selected the final few targets.

Like usual, however, he hadn't exactly counted on that stupid hedgehog finding him before he could carry out his dastardly deed.

Suddenly, the computer monitor went dark. He could hear the all too familiar stupid little fox boy call out to his comrades. How had they gotten in?

"I did it, guys! Eggman isn't going to be doing anything today! I cut off the power source to his computer!"

Then, he could hear the azure hedgehog's voice.

"Alright! Let's go, Knux! Let's teach the Egghead a lesson again!"

Eggman slammed his fists furiously on the keyboard, trying to get the computer to start again. The screen stayed black, not yielding to any of his attempts to get it back online.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles burst into his room, completely shattering the metal door that should've blocked their way.

Sonic grinned. "You know, Eggman, I don't think using scrap metal from your robots to build a door is a good idea! Knuckles punched through that thing with just one swipe!"

"You are not going to get me this time, you annoying whelp!" Eggman yelled back, pushing a red button on his chair. Multiple steel doors lowered between him and the Sonic team. He then pressed another button, causing the roof to open and show the blue sky. Another button caused the Eggmobile to come out of the floor. It was basically the same vehicle that he used when himself and Sonic first met, albeit with a few improvements. The vehicle's bulletproof glass roof enveloped him just as Knuckles broke through the last door.

"He's getting away! He's probably going to steal the Master Emerald next, knowing him!" Knuckles charged twords Eggman, fists ready to smash the poor piece of aircraft he was on. It was merely an exercise in futility, however, because Eggman simply flew out of the roof with his vehicle, leaving the Sonic Team and his own base behind

Sonic groaned. "Not again..."

"Yes, again." Tails muttered, looking up at the sky as Eggman flew off, escaping yet again.

"Are we ever going to catch him?" Knuckles said, grinding his fists into the wall in frustration.

"I dunno. Let's just get out of here..." Sonic sighed, jumping through the roof and landing outside. The team followed him. They had failed to capture Eggman once again, but at least they had averted nuclear war.

Eggman bitterly remembered that day, six months ago. They had somehow found him just when his plan was about to be set in motion, and had flawlessly stopped it.

Eggman could only think four words as he sat in his newly constructed base inside a pyramid in Egypt.

_I. WILL. KILL. HIM._


	2. Chapter 1

**A real chapter. Chapter one. Here you go.**

_**I.** WILL. KILL. HIM._

That thought surged through Dr. Eggman's head again as he continued typing his plan out on the computer.

Eggman really had no idea, but he had been slipping into the grasp of insanity more and more. It first, it had started out as a sort of rivalry between him and Sonic. He didn't really mind getting beaten, because he could just go and start over. If he beat Sonic, he would've probably let Sonic do the same thing. Over time, though, he became more and more bitter at being beaten.

His plans progressively became increasingly dangerous to not just Sonic and his friends, but the whole population. It started when he directly attacked a city, trying to use it as a base, killing many innocent civilians in the process. Then he tried to take over London. Then came a series of other plans as he became more and more determined to win. He had gotten so close last time, almost sending the world into a nuclear holocaust that would've let him get some power for himself. But, no, the hedgehog ruined it again.

He had almost completely lost it. He thought about little now, except for Sonic and how much he wanted him dead, how much he wanted him to be out of the way so that his grand Eggmanland could finally come to life.

He sighed as he continued typing, then typing with one hand as the other grabbed a sandwich composed of ham, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and an olive, taking a large bite, then both hands went back on the keyboard.

This plan wouldn't fail. It just couldn't.

**T**

**S**onic the Hedgehog woke up to hear his phone ringing next to him. He groggily picked it up.

"...Hello?"

"Hey, Sonic! Umm... I think I woke you up. Sorry!"

Sonic smiled. The person calling was Tails – He could recognize that voice anywhere. "Oh, hey Tails! What's up? Been a day since i've talked to you, bud. Don't worry about getting me up. I don't think sleeping in late like this is gonna be good for me anyway!" He chuckled.

He tried to talk to his best friend at least once a day. He loved Tails like a little brother. It was a simple fact : If you fought Sonic, you would fight Tails, if he was able. They were impossible to separate.

"Want to go out to eat today? I've already asked Amy, and she said yes." Tails said simply, unaware of what he had just done to poor Sonic.

Sonic froze. "Uhhhh..."

Sonic had been avoiding Amy on purpose. She had grown up quite a bit. She was now eighteen, Tails was a teenager, and himself, Sonic, was now twenty one years old, an adult. He was an adult, but he still looked the same except he was a bit taller. Other that that, it was all the same – His voice, his love of adventure, all of it.

Tails was maturing a bit also. His voice was starting to crack, but he still had the features that made him "Cute" - His innocent eyes, the way he talked, his two fluffy tails, and his personality in general all made him a likeable person. He looked like something out of a cartoon, so perfectly innocent and cute.

Sonic had been watching with more than a bit of interest as Amy "Matured" in more than one way. She matured both in her body and emotionally, becoming a lot less creepy when it came to following him around like and annoying, leaving Sonic at peace mostly. It seemed like she had given up that crush, in fact. It was hard to tell, though.

Truthfully, Sonic always had some feelings for Amy, but he tried to wait for her to grow up, to become more mature, before telling her this. The last thing he wanted was a fangirl girlfriend. Not to mention the Eggman thing. He was afraid Eggman could use her as a weapon against him if he managed to capture her and hold her ransom, or something. He just didn't want such a large emotional investment at the time. Now, though... Eggman had apparently given up, he was getting plenty of money from government checks for saving the world multiple times despite his requests not to be paid, and there really was no reason not to slow down just a bit and enjoy life.

While he contemplated all this, Tails spoke again. "Sonic? Sonic? Are you there?"

He came back to his senses and spoke back. "Yeah, Tails, I am! Just woke up, remember?"

Tails' voice could be heard again on the phone. "That's right... Well, are you going to come eat with us?"

"Sure thing, bud! Where?"

"Joe's restaurant. You know where that is, right Sonic?" Tails answered.

"Of course I do. I love that place, remember?"

"OK, then. See you at Joe's in half an hour." Tails hung up.

Joe's was a decent establishment. It was a decently sized place on the bottom floor of a skyscraper in Station Square, the upper floors being occupied by other various restaurants and sometimes private businesses. It was a dine in restaurant that served all sorts of delicious foods – hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, chili dogs... Sonic drooled a bit as he thought of the last thing. Chili dogs... He could go for one of those right now! He hopped in the shower, and fiteen minutes later he took the elevator down to the ground floor of the apartment he lived at in Station Square.

He knew he was leaving a bit early, so he decided to go into a candy store. He wasn't going in to get something for himself, but something for his friends.

"Hey!" Sonic walked up to the counter and flashed his signature smile at the cashier.

"Hm? Oh. Yes, we d-" The man paused. "... Are you Sonic?"

Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "The one and only!"

The man at the counter scratched his head adorned with red hair. "Whew... That's pretty big. Well, Sonic, what do you want from the store?"

"Uh, got any mint candy?"

"Mint Candy... Mint Candy..." The cashier's eyes scanned the shelves. "Ah, there we are! Bunch of types over there. Enjoy!"

Sonic walked up to the shelf in question, looking over the various mint candies. "Man, you have a lot here. Mint and chocolate, chocolate with a minty outside, caramel and mint..."

"Oh, you have no idea. Mint candy is your friend's favorite food, right? Oh, what's his name..." The cashier snapped his fingers. "Tails! Yeah, that's right. The fox."

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, someone found out that he liked mint candy quite a bit, so the demand for it went up. He's got a lot of fans, mainly smaller kids and girls. The kids want to be like him, and the girls think he's cute. Started making different kinds of mint candy to compensate for all the people wanting it so they'd be able to try something different, you know?"

"Never would've guessed. That's kinda cool!" Sonic replied. "Uh, I guess i'll take a bag with a third pure mint, a third caramel, and a third chocolate." He hesitated between each selection. He didn't know if Tails liked anything but the pure candy, but he probably would. And if he didn't, he could simply eat the parts that Tails didn't like.

"That'll be all?" The cashier said, grabbing the jars off the shelves and preparing to fill up a paper bag.

"Uh, wait." Sonic thought of Amy. Not getting her something was highway robbery. "You happen to know what Amy Rose likes? She's another one of my friends, and I would like to get her something..."

"Her? You mean the pink one that follows you around, or used to, or something like that? Chocolate, probably. Chocolate is usually a pretty safe bet with girls." The cashier led Sonic over to a shelf with many different boxes of chocolate. He looked through the selection; mainly heart shaped boxes. Not exactly what he wanted.

His eyes finally rested on a blue circle shaped box, his finger pointing it out. "I'll take that one."

The cashier nodded and grabbed the box gently. "You want it wrapped?"

"Eh, why not. Pink wrapping paper." Sonic shrugged a bit. "Pink's her favorite color, so why not?"

The cashier nodded, completing the order. "OK, then, anything else?"

"Nope." He paid for the candy and walked out.

"Must've burned ten minutes at the store." He said to himself. "Might as well head there."

When he arrived at Joe's, Tails and Amy were already sitting at a table. Sonic looked around, not seeing them. Tails frantically waved him down. "Sonic! SONIC!"

His head snapped to Tails' voice. "Oh! Hey Tails!" He smiled as he sat down at the table, putting the bag from the store on the floor.

"Sonic! I'm so happy to see you!" Amy gave him a light, friendly hug, which Sonic returned.

"How've you been, Amy?" A plate of fries covered with delicious, gooey cheese arrived which Tails and Amy had obviously ordered before he arrived.

"Oh, i've been great! Went shopping with Cream yesterday. What about you?" Amy replied. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh... I just got something for you and Tails." He set the bag on the floor, pulling out the paper bag of mint candy and the blue box of chocolate with pink wrapping paper.

Tails looked into his gift. "They... They have chocolate and caramel mint candy now. Oooh..."

Amy began unwrapping her gift and then opened it. "Chocolate? For me?" She hugged Sonic again, this time much harder.

"No problem, Amy!" Sonic gave the thumbs up that made him famous while not resisting Amy's hug.

While Amy was still hugging Sonic, Tails began speaking. "So, did I tell you about this new robot i'm working on? Yeah, it's going to be solar powered. I'm currently working on the stabilizer for the X9 A1 Model and then i'm going to work on the suppressors..."

Sonic smiled. This was going to be a good lunch.

**There we go! A chapter that establishes Sonic's personality along with Tails and Amy's personality somewhat. Next chapter, we'll be getting word of Eggman and everyone's favorite angsty hedgehog will step into the story and will be playing a major role. Stay tuned! **

**Tornad0 Watch**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Reviews are my food and drink when it comes to writing, people. Your reviews inspire me to write on! I would like to thank Shadow's Wife Berry for a review, and Storm337 for a short but valuable review and a favorite! Keep the reviews coming! They're very inspirational, and I appreciate them. Plus, your reviews help me write better. More reviews, better story!**

Shadow's shoes made a distinct sound every time they hit the sidewalk of Station Square. He tossed the red chaos emerald in his possession up and down. He was on his way to G.U.N Headquarters to practice. He had his arms crossed as he walked and he had his signature frown on his face. These two things, along with his black and red coloring along with his reputation, made him more than a bit intimidating. Businessman and poor man alike quickly stepped to the side when he came close, not wanting to bother him in any way. A little girl looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, is that Shadow? The mean hedgehog?"

Shadow's keen ears picked what she had said up, and proceeded to give the girl a death glare. She shut her mouth as soon as she noticed. The mother looked terrified, and the little girl looked scared but slightly oblivious.

Shadow let out a light "Hmph" before continuing on. He walked past a restaurant, but then went past. Was that...

Sonic. And his two friends, Tails and Amy. Well, two of his friends. Shadow growled a bit. Why did everyone love Sonic so much? All Sonic was was a lackluster faker. He, Shadow the Hedgehog, was superior in every way. His body didn't age. He had speed equal to or greater than Sonic. He could utilize the power of Chaos as a weapon.

He could level this entire city if he felt like it.

The one thing that bothered Shadow, though, is that Sonic got every bit of credit. To the world, Sonic the Hedgehog was a knight in shining armor, while Shadow was an evil demon. All Sonic had done was defeat an incredibly obese man with a mustache and large ego who either enjoyed his food too much or had the lowest metabolism in the history of mankind. Shadow had defeated an alien invasion and saved the entire world from alien tyranny and slavery.

Humans and antromorphs alike feared him, and misunderstood him. In truth, Shadow hated humans, and other life forms in general. They were corrupt, evil, and callous to a disgusting degree. Their depravity was shown everywhere. From the way they killed the one he cared about most, to their wicked casinos and stripclubs.

There were a few lifeforms other than himself which he didn't hate or dislike. Rouge could be a bit annoying, but she was a good friend. She was always flirting with him. If only she knew that although Shadow had been designed with reproductive organs, he had very little to no desire to use them, and no reason to.

Eggman, even though he was fatter than William Howard Taft during that president's presidency, was someone Shadow could respect. His intelligence and wits allowed him to make impressive armies of robots and machines by himself. It was something to admire.

Omega was not a human or an anthromorph. He was... A robot. He had emotions, though. It was odd that a robot could have emotions, but Omega did. Indeed, to Shadow, it seemed like he related to the robot more than Rouge.

Maria.

Maria...

He sighed and continued walking, arriving at the GUN building. The door guard said nothing as he walked inside, going to his personal training room and shutting the heavy door behind him.

The room he was in had various items that could be used to train. A sandbag, a punching bag, and other items. A camera was in a corner, watching him train. The room had walls made out of a powerful alloy of steel and some other metals, made to withstand any powerful abilities Shadow unleashed while training.

Shadow chose the sandbag. He started off with a powerful kick, followed with a punch to what would be an opponent's stomach. He then went off into a more powerful roundhouse kick that would hit an opponent while they were grabbing their stomach in pain. He then grabbed the sandbag and flipped it around onto the floor, putting one shoe on it. If the sandbag was real, it would be rather injured and helpless on the ground.

He then concentrated and formed two chaos spears in his hands, throwing them at the sandbag. Finally, he tossed the sandbag up.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The sandbag and everything else in the room froze as Shadow stopped time. He jumped up and did a midair drop kick on it, then he teleported above it and slammed both fists down on its "Head". He then teleported to the side and spun around, his powerful fist combined with the momenteum of his spin hitting it. He then added in a chaos spear and prepared for the final attack. He slipped off his two golden bands and closed his eyes.

"Chaos..."

"Blast."

Chaos control wore off just then. The force of all the attacks he had preformed while he had stopped time hit the sandbag at once. The room was filled with a red haze as the chaos blast rippled through, its energy destroying most of the equipment.

The sandbag slammed into the door, breaking it and landing outside the room, its charred contents spilling out like water. Shadow put his golden bands back on and walked to the room deeper inside where his commander, Jauffre, had been watching through the camera that he had destroyed with his chaos blast the entire time.

"You'll be needing a new sandbag."

"Ah, yes, we shall, will we not? Sit down, Shadow. I've got another mission for you."

Shadow groaned inside as he sat down. Another mission? They had been giving him increasingly difficult missions. Were they trying to kill him, or something?

"What is my task." Shadow said.

Jauffre looked at him. "Eggman."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. Eggman? He hadn't been seen for nearly six months. Half a year. He used to attack almost weekly. "Eggman." Shadow repeated what the commander had said.

"Eggman." Jauffre confirmed. "We've found his new base. Take this, and don't tell anyone. In fact, just teleport home. We can't afford to have anyone else see this. Only me and people ranked higher than me in this organization have seen what i'm about to give you. Not even the President has seen it."

He handed Shadow a black folder with the GUN emblem on it. It was locked with a key and was fairly bulky. Shadow could feel energy emitting from it. Was there a chaos emerald in there?

"Take this key. Also, there's a CD in there. It'll ask you for a password. Put it in your computer and enter in this password : " he leaned in close to Shadow, whispering. "927001. Now, go. Be careful. This is an important document..." He handed Shadow the key.

Shadow nodded. "Affirmative. I will head home and examine the contents of this folder." He vanished as he used Chaos Control.

**And so, the plot thickens! GUN has located Eggman! Things just get better and better, don't they?**

**Tornad0**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been busy lately and not too motivated. Here's chapter 3; enjoy, and as always, drop me a review if you could!**

Shadow arrived at his apartment in Station Square, the odd, tingly sensation of Chaos Control washing over him like a flood. He never would get over that feeling. Maybe in a hundred years? 

He put the folder Jauffre had given him down on a desk in his bedroom, going to the kitchen and obtaining some ice-cold water before returning.

He looked at a framed picture on his nightstand when he came back into the room.

The picture was color, of course, but it wasn't as rich in color as pictures that could be taken now. The picture showed a man with a light moustache and a white lab coat standing behind two figures, wrapping his arms around them both and smiling kindly. His nametag was messily wrote, but could still be read :

"Hi, i'm Professor Gerald Robotnik."

The two figures were a girl and a hedgehog, the girl being a bit taller. The girl had on a light blue dress and innocent blue eyes, smiling as she waved at the camera. The hedgehog had black coloring with a puff of white fur. His quills were dappled with the occassional red coloring, and his body had red streaks here and there. He had on his signature air shoes, which he still wore.

The girl was Maria. The hedgehog? Shadow.

He closed his eyes as a flashback overcame him.

_Shadow sighed as he read a book in his comfortable bed in his room on the ARK. He had just finished his teaching from Professor Gerald himself for the day, and was trying to relax. One year ago, he had been created. He was an adult when he was made, and he looked the same now; black body, red quills and stripes on his body. _

_He heard someone knocking on his door. _

"_Who is it?" Shadow asked, although he already knew._

"_Maria." Replied a soft, gentle voice._

"_Come in!" _

_Maria came in, smiling and holding a leather bound book. She was dressed in a blue silk robe and socks to protect her feet from the cold, steel floors. She looked somewhat like an angel with her bright blue eyes and golden hair. She was dressed simply, yet she was beautiful. _

_She closed the door behind her. "Hi, Shadow." She sat down on the bed next to him, gently petting his fur. "How did your studies go today? I thought i'd come in here to wish you good night." She smiled, showing her white teeth. _

_Shadow shrugged. "Oh, good. Went through some science and the robots taught me some more fighting techniques."_

"_That's good. It's going to be time for you to go to sleep, soon."_

_Shadow put down his book, setting it on a nightstand, then looking at a clock on the wall. "11:30? I suppose I was into that book."_

"_Do you want me to read you a story to help you go to sleep?"_

_Shadow smiled. He loved Maria's bedtime stories. Her voice always calmed and relaxed him. "Yes!" He replied heartily. "What's that book you have?"_

_She gently dusted the book off. "It's called the Bible. It's actually a true story."_

"_I think i've heard that before... What's it about?"_

"_It's about God, I guess. There's lots of people in it. This story takes place a long time ago. There was no earth, or sun, or moon... There was nothing."_

"_Nothing? You mean, no ARK? And who's God? I have not heard of that author."_

"_He made everything. Let me tell you how."_

_Shadow nodded. This was sure to be interesting._

"_In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth..."_

_Shadow rested his head on the pillow, letting the story calm and relax him. By the seventh day, he was asleep._

"_I love you, Maria." was all that Shadow thought before he went into a blissful sleep._

Shadow cherished the memory of Maria tucking him in at night, kissing him lightly on the forehead... It was all so surreal.

But then his gaze went over to the binder. He set the picture down and went over to it.

PAGEBREAK.

Sonic finished his fifth chili dog, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Guess you were hungry, Sonic." Amy looked at him sweetly. "Want me to pay?"

"No, no, I can do it. I have plenty of money from doing private machine contracts..." Tails took out a wallet and started to open it.

"Guys, stop." Sonic shook his head and waggled his index finger. "I'm going to pay."

Amy smiled at him. Sonic was the nicest guy she knew. In one word, he could be summed up as "Chivalrous." He was nice to everyone, had a great smile, and was handsome, too. She looked at his silky, blue quills as he paid for the food. The world would be a better place if more people looked up to Sonic.

"Want to go visit Knuckles at Angel Island?" Tails asked, looking at Sonic and Amy. "Been a while since we've visited. Week or so. He must be getting lonely."

"Knuckles never was too social, Tails." Amy said, looking at him. "He doesn't really like being bothered... Plus, I think I should change out of this dress. Something more comfortable, you know?"

"Half hour, change if you want, meet me at the workshop?" Tails countered. "And Amy, I know he would want some company."

"Sure." Both of them said in unison.

"OK, then. Don't bring food. Angel Island has a lot of fruit trees, and nice springs that have good tasting water." Tails informed them.

"Meet you there." Sonic left the restaurant.

**Short, and not much happening, I know. I'll pick things up next chapter; Chapter 4 is definitely where things gets interesting. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Once again... Apologies for the lack of updates. Been busy with minecraft, and being denied access to the literate union for dumb reasons can be hurtful. I've gotten over it now. Elitism is not the path to success. **

**S**hadow sat at his desk and opened the binder, reading the contents. The binder had literally everything – Information about Eggman, signs of possible various mental conditions (It took them long enough to figure out something was wrong with the man!), pictures of his new base, taken from the ground, the air, satellite, notes about past schemes, everything.

Shadow took out the compact disk from its compartment and examined it. There seemed nothing abnormal about it; just a simple disk with G.U.N's insignia on it. He inserted it into his computer, entering the password 927001 into the confirmation box that appeared.

A separate window opened up and began playing a movie. Jauffre's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Shadow. I hope you have received this message from me, or another trusted G.U.N. High ranking officer safely, without incident. Now, onto your mission... Eggman. Dr. Robotnik. Whatever you wish to call him, must be stopped. He's become more than just an annoyance, he's become a threat. A huge one. He's no longer a joke; his plans have reached a peak of desperation mixed with pure hate and insanity. We have various recordings of him rambling against Sonic, for example, and his friends, swearing to kill them in various horrible ways. Sonic isn't even safe anymore; he might not know it, but he's being watched at all times by us for his own good." Shadow continued looking through the binder, retrieving a white chaos emerald and throwing it up and down, tapping his foot every time the emerald reached his hand.

"Now, what you need to do is simple, yet complex. Assassinate Eggman. Do whatever it takes; if you have to blow up the entire Sahara and cause millions in property damage, do it. He simply cannot be allowed to remain alive, and who knows what plans he is currently concocting. The man is sick and must be put down. You are to teleport straight to the Sahara with the emerald I gave you and not come back until the deed is done. This is Jauffre, we're done here." The screen went to black.

Shadow sighed. Killing Eggman? G.U.N was obviously beyond desperate. They had almost never resorted to cold blooded assassination before, even if it was Robotnik. Orders were orders, however.

He held up the white emerald in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

And with those two words, he vanished.

PAGEBREAK.

"I am telling you for the last time, Rouge : I just don't trust you around the master emerald! Now shoo!" yelled an angry, overly protective echidna at a certain bat.

"Oh, come on sweetie. No reason to act like that! I just think it's pretty, and it is, you know, just like you." Rouge said back seductively.

Their conversation was interrupted when a plane landed on the soft grass nearby, containing Amy, Tails, and Sonic.

"Hey Knuckles, what's going on? It's been a while! Thought we should come say hi." Sonic said as he jumped off the plain.

"Oh, what's going on?" Knuckles responded by pointing up at Rouge fluttering above. "I think she's trying to steal it again."

"I told you, handsome, i'm not. Just looking."

"Are!"

"Not."

"ARE!"

"Not."

This argument continued for a good minute until Amy got tired of it. "Stop it, you two! Try to get along with her for ten seconds, Knuckles! No reason to be so hostile, if she tries to steal it then you can get angry."

Tails nodded. "I have to agree with Amy. Just take a few deep breaths, Knuckles."

"Alright, fine, sweetie. If my presence annoys you that much, i'll just leave." Rouge flew away.

Knuckles just sighed a bit, his face still red with anger. "Fine, then, i'll stop. Just know that I don't trust her." He leaned back on the emerald and rested a bit, taking a quick bite out of an apple. "So what are you guys doing here?" He gestured twords Sonic and the others.

"Oh, I dunno. Just got bored and thought we'd visit?" Sonic shrugged innocently.

"Angel Island is pretty nice. It's untouched by the industrialization that many other places have been hit by." Tails said, looking around at the beautiful landscape.

"Well, feel free to stay the night here. Don't mind some company, I guess." Knuckles replied, grabbing a ripe, juicy pear next to him and eating it.

Sonic took a seat next to him. "Any news about Eggman? He's been a bit quiet and I guess i'm getting kinda worried. I know he can't be dead."

Knuckles looked at him. "No news about him specifically, but... I did see some robots flying around that didn't have the G.U.N symbol on them."

Tails scratched his head. "That's pretty troubling, to say the least."

That night, they all slept under the stars of the sky and under the trees of Angel Island.

The usually observant Knuckles didn't even notice when a robot silently crept up behind him and gently pulled a glove off one of his hands and snipped a bit of red fur off his side.

**Ohohoho. I wonder why that robot did that? And I also wonder what Shadow will discover at Eggman's base.**

**We'll see. **


End file.
